


Ice Ice Baby

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is always a difficult season for Changmin, but Yunho is not so understanding this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dami_ah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dami_ah).



Heat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mixed in with thick humidity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin takes a deep breath. His skin feels moist and sticky. The only times those two things are acceptable is during sex. And Shim Changmin is definitely not having sex at the moment. Nor does he want to. With a temperature of 35 degrees Celsius, he would rather peel his skin off layer by layer than roll around with another equally sticky body. Cum isn’t exactly a cooling liquid!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting with his legs sprawled, Changmin shouts, “YAH, hurry the hell up!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He has to fan himself because despite the loud humming of the air-conditioner, the ventilation isn’t able to air away the stifling heat fast enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho swaggers out of the bathroom in only a towel and cocks an eyebrow at Changmin. “How you doin’, handsome?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wants to scream at the infuriating older man. Yunho always does this. Tries to seduce when he knows he will make them late!  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m hot, hyung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why, yes, you are, Choikang. Wanna get even hotter?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Changmin protests, ready to throw the fan in his hand at Yunho’s head. “Go get dressed or we’ll miss our flight. Our manager is already waiting for us!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho promptly places himself on Changmin’s lap. Having Yunho sit on him makes the heat worse; it is like a burning sensation now. So he pushes the older man off him. “Get dressed would you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho steps back, frowns, then expression clears of all emotion and says, “Just you wait, Changdol!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin should have taken that as a warning but he is too irritated to care.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
In the plane on the way to Los Angeles, Yunho does not speak to him even though they are seated right next to each other. They arrive at LAX airport with tons of fans awaiting them and the rest of the SM Town artists. Changmin has shorts on but, just like in South Korea, it doesn’t help keep him cool from the heat. Yunho has jeans on. Changmin cannot understand how his boyfriend is handling the high temperature in long pants. The heat of Los Angeles, however, is much more manageable than the heat in South Korea, which is why he stayed in the long-sleeved shirt he wore on the cold plane ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their manager checks them into a hotel that evening. Even while alone in the hotel room together, Yunho ignores Changmin. Very unusual behavior for the normally chatty, bubbly K-Pop leader.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin showers and relaxes on the couch. Yunho comes out of the shower, sneezing multiple times. Worriedly looking up from the television, Changmin asks him, “Are you okay, hyung? Do you have a cold?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nods. “I think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come lie down. You need to rest.” Changmin pats the spot beside him on the sofa and puts a pillow on his lap just in case Yunho gets any ideas about using him as a seat. Yunho sniffs, wiggles his nose, then walks away into the bedroom. _What the hell? Can’t believe I just got blown off like that!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sleeps on the couch that night because Yunho locked him out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, Changmin wakes up to his mobile ringing. He reaches out blindingly for the phone and mumbles a hello.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, man!” Kyuhyun’s voice booms through the small speaker. “Come have breakfast with us! We’re gonna visit Knott’s Berry Farm too – it’s some amusement park around here…Minho, shut up!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin chuckles sleepily and agrees to go. Luckily, the bedroom door is unlocked now. He tip-toes in quietly so he doesn’t wake-up Yunho. As he gathers an outfit and packs a small backpack, Changmin’s eyes keep flickering over to Yunho’s sleeping form. There are used tissues on the nightstand. Yunho is always snoring loudly, probably due to sinus issues.  
  
  
  
  
  
He goes to wash up and get dressed in the bathroom. Before he left the hotel room with his own card key, Changmin goes to Yunho’s bedside and stares down at the slightly pale, small face and red nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Poor baby,” Changmin whispers and places a small kiss on Yunho’s forehead. A lot of people don’t know he thinks of the leader as his _baby_ , but he can’t help the surge of protectiveness he feels whenever he sees Yunho, unwell or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lolls his head to the side and opens his eyes. “Changdol…you came,” the other says while kicking off the covers and arching his back in a stretch that makes Changmin’s eyes widen. The already warm room gets even hotter at Yunho’s kitty-stretching ritual.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stands up and walks back towards the door. Yunho ask, “Why are you leaving?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fanning himself with the top of his shirt, Changmin complains, “It’s fucking hot in this room. You turned the air-conditioner off again and the door was closed all night. I can barely breathe!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Once out of the bedroom, he runs to the door. He hears Yunho yell out, “Where are you going?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Meeting Kyu-line. See ya later!” Changmin breathes a sigh at the cool air outside the hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin has fun with his friends, socializing at breakfast and exploring the amusement park all day. It is light, easy, and somehow not so hot anymore. He feels weird to leave Yunho in the room by himself but the older man is sick anyway and well…Changmin is tired of feeling hot all the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later in the evening he goes back to the hotel room to relax before the SM Town concert the next day. He doesn’t find Yunho in the room. Perhaps Yunho started feeling better and decided to venture out. Changmin knocks down the air-condition temperature and strips off his shirt. The room starts to cool slowly as he flips through the television channels, watching it as much as the door, waiting for Yunho to come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
When it gets late and his band mate is still not home, Changmin grows restless. He needs to do something to occupy his mind with non-Yunho thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin snaps his fingers when an idea occurs to him. The hotel’s indoor pool! He can ask their manager to keep it private for him for just an hour or two.  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulls on dark blue swimming trucks and a white t-shirt and makes the call as he heads towards the pool. He takes the key the hotel employee hands him and locks the pool room once he is inside. Throwing off his shirt, Changmin takes a nose dive into the pool. The water is refreshingly cold. He soaks in it for a few seconds then starts doing laps across the length of the rectangular pool.  
  
  
  
  
  
After his 10th lap, there is a loud knock at the door. He lurches out of the pool and unlocks the door. Yunho walks in saying, “Manager said you were here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hops back into the pool to do ten more laps. His chest is heaving, lungs burning on the last round. He sits on one of the steps and notices Yunho staring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How are you feeling?” Changmin asks, rubbing his eyes. He had taken off his glasses before swimming so he can’t really see the other man with perfect vision.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m better,” Yunho replies with a slight nasal voice while making his way closer, sitting on the edge of the pool next to Changmin. “Got plenty of rest today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It is said casually but Changmin can tell something is bothering his boyfriend. Instead of questioning it though, he asks, “Why are you here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He can see Yunho thinking of a response and finally says, “I want to swim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh. Well then come in the water. Swim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s lower lip sticks out. “You know I suck at swimming. It would help if I…had someone to guide me maybe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Well, it sucks that I find you cute!_ Changmin thinks bitterly. But he gets the hint. So he grabs Yunho’s legs and drags him into the water. Yunho kicks and reaches out to him since they are at the deep end of the pool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately, Yunho’s legs encircle Changmin’s waist, forcing him to let go of the edge, and so they both submerge into the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
He kicks up, taking Yunho up with him, pulling him to the shallow end. When their feet can touch the bottom of the pool, Yunho hops up and encircles his legs around Changmin again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Teach me how to swim, Changdol,” Yunho breathes against his ear, causing invisible steam to come out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You burn me up,” Changmin replies. “I don’t like the heat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In reply, Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin’s neck and squeezes his thighs, making the younger man feel hot and stick in the cool water.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to the buoyancy of water, Changmin is able to carry Yunho across parts of the pool with ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This isn’t how one learns how to swim,” he informs the older, who is now rotating his hips. Changmin forces those hips to stop moving. “I’m not in the mood, Yunho. I smell like strong chlorine and sweat. And I’m pretty sure the air just turned off in here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho untangles himself from Changmin and splashes the maknae right in the face. “The fuck?!” That is the last way Changmin expected Yunho to react.  
  
  
  
  
  
His boyfriend gets out of the pool, wringing out his wet t-shirt. “I’ll be up in the room. Just stay here and soak in your own filth then, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouth agape, he watches Yunho stomp out of the pool room. Damn it! It’s not like they don’t always fuck like bunnies! Changmin just hates sex in the summer time. It’s oppressive and gross. And Changmin certainly does not feel sexy in that state! Yunho will just have to deal with that like he always does.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his stubborn thoughts, Changmin had stayed in the pool for an extra 30 minutes before returning to the hotel room. So a part of him wants Yunho to calm down. So what?! He is most definitely not scared of his boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
  
But getting the silent treatment from Yunho unnerves him. Isn’t that more Shim Changmin’s technique to have Yunho come groveling back to him?  
  
  
  
  
  
He sees Yunho sleeping. How selfish! First he locks him out of the bedroom last night and now he isn’t even considerate enough to remember Changmin likes to steal a goodnight kiss before they float off to dreamland. Changmin side eyes Yunho as he walks to the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The SM Town rehearsals and concert take place the next day. Changmin treads lightly around Yunho because the silent treatment continues. On-stage he spies a pretty red flower a fan must have thrown at them and tucks it away in his pocket. When everyone gathers backstage, Changmin moves creepily towards Yunho, hands him the flower and says, “For you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho folds his arms under his chest. “Feeling unsettled, aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin kisses the flower and brushes it against Yunho’s cheek. The flirty move gets Yunho to take the flower and breathe in its scent.  
  
  
  
  
  
But as Yunho walks away he says, “Don’t think you’re forgiven.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
They are also scheduled to perform at the Korean Music Wave concert. Preparations for that then the performances keep them preoccupied for the next two days.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the concert, they go back to the hotel and Changmin is so exhausted he is unable to summon the energy to take a shower. He strips then collapses with arms and legs spread out on the bed, closing his eyes with a whimper at his sore muscles. Must. Sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wakens to a pressure around his wrists. He blinks upward, eyes widening in slow motion as he realizes he is tied to the headboard with the thin bed sheets. He yells out, “Yuuuuuuun Ho!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho strolls in wearing only a towel and carrying a small bucket. Changmin looks closely and he recognizes it as the ice bucket hotels usually provide.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Untie me right now, Yunho!” Changmin says urgently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Throwing off his towel and sitting on the bed, Yunho wonders, “Aren’t you curious as to why I tied you up in the first place?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Fuck, you know I hate these games!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho presses his lips tightly together. “You like holding me down and tying me up all the time. But I guess it’s not okay when I do it to you, eh? Just like it’s okay for you to act like a bitch with me all the time and get away with it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin narrows his eyes. “I’m not a bitch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho picks up an ice cube from the bucket and licks it. “Well, I’ve had enough. I can’t always hold up the goody-two-shoes image. You’re about to find out who the real bitch is around here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stickiness still clings to his skin from all the sweating at the concert. And Yunho’s words spark a raw heat that has him sweating again. Fuck, he hates the summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
No, it’s not summer’s fault. _It’s Jung Yunho, the bane of my existence_ , he thinks as Yunho takes off Changmin’s boxers. Fucker makes it twice – no, a million times harder on him in the summer time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sudden icy sting makes him yelp. Yunho is drawing stripes down Changmin’s chest with the ice cube.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gasps then starts laughing. The trickles of liquid tickle him. The ice cube melts to a small ball and Yunho sticks it into Changmin’s bellybutton.  
  
  
  
  
  
A strange sensation overtakes him like he has a fever as his body temperature tries to maintain homeostasis. By the time Yunho is using another ice cube, Changmin’s body has adjusted to the extreme shock in temperature.  
  
  
  
  
  
His boyfriend pops an ice cube in his mouth and leans down nudging Changmin’s lips open with his nose. Yunho transfers the ice cube to the other mouth and sticks a tongue in with it. They lick on the ice. Changmin swallows the liquid as it melts from the heat of their mouths. He is so turned on. Not only is he feeling cooled down but he loves the taste of Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
But then Yunho outlines Changmin’s cock with ice. He yelps again, “Fuck no! You’re killing my erection, hyung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stops abruptly and stares down at him with highly dilated eyes. “Say that again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Say what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung. You’ve never called me that during sex. Say it again!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will but get the ice off Shim Junior! _Hyung_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho throws the cube away and munches on the column of Changmin’s cock, lips covering his teeth so he doesn’t hurt the younger man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grinds his teeth, bucking up his hips when Yunho takes him in deeply; his cock is pushing against Yunho’s throat. Changmin pulls on the binds and feels them give a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Hmph. Amateur. I would have done a better job binding_ , he smirks but doesn’t try to free himself. It is more amusing to watch Yunho play.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obscene slurping fills the room and Yunho pops the cock out of his mouth. “Are you still hot, Changdol?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yes!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho seats himself in between Changmin’s legs and traces a path up the maknae’s legs with an ice cube. Thighs quivering, Changmin cries out, “Suck on me again!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Licking up the moisture on each leg, Yunho smiles sweetly and says, “You’ve always had a way with words, my love. Imagine: I’ve been horny since before we left Korea and you just kept rejecting me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We were going to miss our flight!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh please! You fucked me against our dressing room door before a show during New Years. So don’t tell me you couldn’t do it – in the name of sex, Changminnie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin bucked his hips again. “This is stupid! We’re doing it now. So just suck already!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about what happened in the pool?” Yunho asks, teasing Changmin’s balls with an ice cube. _Fuck!_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stop sabotaging my erection! And did you really want us to get caught for public indecency at a pool?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho moves the ice cube up to Changmin’s nipples. Teasing each one and licking up the moisture on the brown discs then sucking on the nubs.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Buddha!” Changmin is being numbed and stimulated at the same time! The torture continues. Every part of him touched by ice is tingling because of Yunho’s hot mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Guess what hyung wants to do right now, Changdol?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Untie me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho kisses Changmin’s lips, first the top lip then the bottom. Sweet Yunho. Let him act as bitchy as he wants, but sweet Yunho will always resurface.  
  
  
  
  
  
Playing with Changmin’s balls gently, Yunho whispers, “Hyung wants to fuck himself on your dick.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ohhhhhhhh, baby,” Changmin’s voice breaks. “I really want you to fuck yourself on my dick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho continues whispering, “I’m first gonna go slow. Then ride you as fast as you’ve seen me shake my hips on stage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His body trembles at the thought. He wants to tug on his wrists to free them but his arms are too numb from lack of blood circulation as he gets used to holding one position. Besides, Yunho is climbing on top of him, sitting so that their cocks come together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin licks his lips. Oh how he wants to devour that perfect cock. _I will save it for a treat at the end_ , he thinks with an inner cackle.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, untie me so I can prepare you,” Changmin tries.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Yunho shakes his head, taking the bucket of the now mostly melted ice and pours it very carefully over Changmin’s hair. “To keep you cool,” Yunho murmurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sighs with contentment and shakes out his hair. “Thank you, baby. Now hop on my dick.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing Changmin’s erection and holding it up vertically, Yunho lifts up, spreads an butt cheek with another hands and lets the tip rub against his entrance. Changmin already finds it slick there.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You prepared yourself already!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes closed in concentration, Yunho hums, “I finger fucked myself in the shower, then used lube pretending it was your cum.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck. His cock stretches and hardens even more in his boyfriend’s hand. Yunho let out an eager throaty sound as Changmin’s cock seems to be reaching for the entrance on its own. Yunho helps it along parting his cheeks more and pops it in, gradually sitting on it. On the half way mark, Changmin snaps his hip up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho squeals. “No, bitch! You lay, I ride!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it all to hell and back if being called a bad name doesn’t turn Changmin on even more! He lets Yunho fuck to his heart’s content. Yunho’s stiff cock and soft chest are bouncing with each fuck. Changmin can feel his patience slipping and grips the headboard. A little while longer…just a little…  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, Yunho holds onto Changmin’s chest, slamming down several times so rigorously Changmin fears his balls falling out. Squeezing him harder into the tight channel, Yunho rocks back and forth. Back and forth…back and forth…Uh! Uh! Uh!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin comes – comes so fucking hard until a flash of light pierces his vision. He feels hands play with his sensitive balls and so he whines.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung knows what’s good for you, yes?” Yunho says slyly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling breathlessly, Changmin replies, “You sound like a sleazy old man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In answer, Yunho inches his way up Changmin, presenting him with a leaking, red cock. “I am sleazy and older. Now, open up, Choikang.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh it’s like that. Okay. Changmin pulls forcibly on the binding sheets and his hands are freed. Yunho staggers, “You could have done that the whole time?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. Come here, hyungie.” Changmin grips Yunho’s hips and engulfs the cock with his mouth. The older man grasps the younger man’s hair and demands, “I wanna fuck that delicious mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls back and kisses Yunho’s inner thighs, making Yunho giggle, then slides down the bed in compliance.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mouth is wide enough to accommodate Yunho’s spirited mouth-fucking. He relaxes his throat. Yunho is at a frenzy now. “Changdol, yes! Never reject me again, okay? Or so help me I’ll – I’ll…Ah! So wet, so - ohhhhhhhhh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon Yunho shoots cum and Changmin chokes but swallows. Yunho falls to the side panting and laughing when Changmin follows to smother him in kisses. “You are a naughty boy, hyung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a horny boy,” Yunho modifies with a pout. “And I demand your attention. All the time! Or I won’t be afraid to use ice again!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lays his head against Yunho’s chest, tickling his boyfriend’s sides, heart filling with love at hearing the delightful giggles. “I’m counting on that. How else am I gonna stand being touched by you AND the summer heat?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Big meanie!” Yunho smacks him lightly on the arm as he tilts Changmin’s head up for a cum-flavored kiss. “I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He adores hearing Yunho say that to him because the man always says it in wonderment, like Changmin is the most precious to him – that Yunho can’t believe his luck. That tone always pokes at the latent love in Changmin’s heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you more.” After a little mouth nibbling, Changmin adds suggestively, “So, hyung, how about we get more ice?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho purrs.  
  


 


End file.
